


Princess

by lmontyy



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Ellie - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, TLOU, TLOU2, The Last of Us - Freeform, dina - Freeform, ellie williams, just your typical gross fluff, the last of us 2, the last of us part 2 - Freeform, the last of us part ii, the last of us part two, tlou 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmontyy/pseuds/lmontyy
Summary: Ellie really likes pet names. And admittedly, so does Dina.





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fluffy fic from a request I got :)  
Enjoy!

The door creaked open to that quaint little home at the edge of the road. Jackson County always looked so beautiful at this time of evening, with all of the string lights and street lights and lights illuminating from the houses down the streets blending in so beautifully with the milky blue, purple sky, with that last sliver of the most peaceful orange color just barely brushing over it all. When Ellie stepped through the door, some of that light stepped in with her, and Dina felt the waves of relief and excitement flood through her at the return of her lover.

“Hey, baby, I’m home,” Ellie called, setting her bag down by the doorway, up against the wall with the few little coat-hangers.

Dina’s smile only widened at hearing that amorous voice.

“Hey, El,” Dina finished up making the box mac-n-cheese and mashed potatoes on the stove, pouring the mac-n-cheese into the two plates she had set up for them. Truthfully, Dina wasn’t a very good cook, so when she was the one home to make dinner, she went right for the easy or ready-made foods. Ellie, on the other hand, was actually quite skilled behind the stove, and Dina always appreciated her cooking.

Ellie sighed, and took off her boots near the end of the counter in the kitchen, leaning her exhausted body against the tile.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Dina turned to her with a disapproving glare. “I just cleaned this damn house, boots by the door, miss.”

“Sorry, sweetheart,” The taller girl picked up her boots and silently brought them to the door. Dina’s heart did backflips in her chest at the term of endearment. Her whole stomach filled with butterflies, and she had to turn her head to keep Ellie from seeing her reaction to one simple word.

Dina heard the thump of the boots hitting the ground, and the light footsteps of Ellie coming back toward her.

“How was your day?” Dina asked, placing the plates of easy-made macaroni on the small dining table, followed by the larger bowl of mashed potatoes. 

“It was good,” Ellie said in a strained voice as her arms shot up to stretch. “We just kinda went around in circles, securing the wall. They didn’t send us out today.”

Relief flooded over the shorter girl.

“Thank God,” she murmured. “Every time you go out you come back with something I need to fix.” She teased.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Ellie brushed her off playfully. “How was your day, darling?” She asked while sitting down gingerly at her usual seat at the table.

Ignoring the question and sitting down in the chair to her right on a different side, she struggled to hide the fluster from her voice.

“Where’s all of this sappiness coming from, huh?”

Ellie took a forkful of mashed potatoes and looked at her quizzically. “What do you mean?” She asked with a full mouth.

“Sweetheart? Darling? What are you trying to do? Seduce me?” Dina prodded at her slightly, reaching her hand to her left and taking Ellie’s in hers as she took a bite from her macaroni.

“I don’t know,” Ellie teased. “Is it working?”

“Maybe.”

The pair fell silent for a moment, before Ellie asked again.

“You never answered my question, love, how was your day?”

Every little name like that just sent fire through her veins, and she felt her heart turn to feathers in her chest.

“Okay, stop, now you’re doing it on purpose,” Dina demanded, a slight tint forming at her cheeks.

With the stupidest look she could muster, Ellie continued to poke at her heart. “I literally don’t know what I’m doing.” She took another bite of mashed potatoes, and through another full mouth, spoke again. “I’m asking how your fucking day went.”

Dina shot her a deadpanned glare.

“It went fantastic, thank you for asking,” she replied in the most sarcastic tone.

“That doesn’t seem very genuine.”

She chuckled lightly into her food, breaking that stoic look. They talked briefly for the rest of the dinner, bouts of small talk as you would at any dinner table. It only took about ten minutes for both of them to lick their plates clean, with only a small serving of macaroni and mashed potatoes left, which would promptly go into the fridge for whoever felt so inclined to eat them, which would probably be Ellie.

As Dina began to clean, Ellie started for the couch, but stopped in her tracks. Dina eyed her from the sink, her head turned just slightly. When Ellie turned and headed for the smaller girl, she turned her head back around and pretended not to notice.

Warm arms wrapped around her waist from behind, and it, admittedly, took her by surprise, as she only expected Ellie to come tease her or shoot a joke at her. She hugged her tightly around the waist, letting her chin fall against Dina’s shoulder.

“Yes, ma’am?” Dina dropped the soapy plate in her hand to place her hands over the arms wrapping around her, letting her head rest back on the girl behind her.

“Nothing, princess, I just wanted to hold you.”

Something about that sent a jolt throughout her entire body. 

“So, I’m royalty now?” Dina turned in her arms and shot her a promiscuous look, looking her up and down for no more than a split second.

Ellie returned the look, showing her teeth through a slick smile that enchanted but excited Dina.

“Why don’t you clean the table for me, then?” She took her hand, put it to her chest and gave her a little shove off which took the taller girl by surprise, as she wore a look of light shock.

“As you were,” Ellie said with a sarcastic salute, and sulked towards the table, taking the mats and bringing them to their spot in the corner on top of a small shelf.

The cleanup continued silently, the two of them just enjoying the silence and each other’s company. Plates returned to the dishwasher, the table cleaned nicely with a rag, the silverware in the sink. Everything looked spotless by the time the girls were done.

Dina strutted over to Ellie, who was leaning on the counter watching her from the other side of the table. Leaning up on her lover, she pressed her lips against hers, placing her soft hand against a rough cheek.

“Thank you for the help,” she whispered against her lips.

“No problem, darling,” Ellie winked as she pulled her face just far back enough to see Dina’s. “Is there anything else I can help with?”

Dina’s response came in a sweet whisper, taking her by the hand and pulling her to the couch. “Just hold me again. I enjoyed it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
This is another of the Tumblr requests I received for these two.  
My tumblr handle is @lmontyy, and I take any and all requests, (so long as they're not unreasonable or crazy!) but I'm very easygoing when it comes to writing, and do enjoy writing for others.


End file.
